


Spencer's wife

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Spencer has a wife? What happens when the team finds out?





	Spencer's wife

All the members of his team teased Spencer about him being single. Little did they now that he was married and his wife had a baby on the way. Spencer left for work after kissing his wife goodbye. Y/n watched him leave for work as the baby kicked her. She realized Spencer hadn't packed a lunch. He must be going out for lunch with the team. She thought as she went to do laundry. When she came back into the kitchen there was a note on the table. That wasn't there. Y/n thought to herself. She read it.

"I have a sniper with his sites on your husband. Don't panick take him a lunch and walk outside of his office then shoot him. If you don't I will!"

Y/n knew this person was in her house she packed Spencer a lunch. She then left and stuck the note in Spencer's lunch. She drove to his office almost in tears. She wasn't going to kill her husband but this person didn't have to know that. She walked into the BAU and asked for directions to Spencer's floor. She looked out one of the windows and saw the sniper. She let out a shaky breath before knocking on the conference room door. It was open but she didn't want to barge in. Spencer looked up at his terrified wife. "Y/n, what's wrong?" Everyone watched as Spencer became worried. "You left your lunch so...I...um made it for you. There is a surprise inside." She started crying as she said the last part and she looked out the window at the sniper. Aaron Hotchner noticed and pushed her and Reid to the corner of the room where there wasnt a window. "Babe? What is the surprise." "Someone was in the house and when you left I went to do the laundry I came back in and there was a note on the table saying if I didn't shoot you he would!" She was sobbing by the end of it as the team watched her. She clung to Spencer. "Are you and the baby ok?" "Yeah I think so just a little shaken up." Spencer nodded and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be ok." He held her tightly. "Spencer, how do you know her? We are going to have to dig into your personal life." "She's my wife." He looked into her eyes. He gave a reassuring smile. The team looked at him as if he had grown another head. "We decided to keep our marriage to ourselves." "I met y/n during the week I took off to go to vagas to see my mom." "I was her caretaker for that year." She said as she clung to Reid's arm like a life line. She was reassuring herself that he was alive and well.


End file.
